When Fury Hits Hogwarts
by Draco's Gurl
Summary: Some swearing (f word in chapter 2)... Camelina MacKenzie, an American, is accepted to Hogwarts on her 11th birthday. When she arrives in Diagon Alley, she meets Draco Malfoy and gives him a nice punch outside of Ollivander's Wands, later, she meets Luciu
1.

Reminders, assorted crap: All of the characters except for Camelina and her family belong to me!!! Don't sue me!  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************

"Happy birthday hon." My mother passed me down a gift.   
  


"Now, you can't open this until September 1st, okay?"  
  


"Yes daddy.  
  


My parents, Kirk and Alexandra MacKenzie, were the best. Aside from my younger brother, Tyler, and even younger sister, Brassica (I call them the Devil's Progeny), my life was perfect. I was the most popular girl in my class, and all of the guys had a crush on me. And I just turned 11.   
  


"Happy birthday to you, you smell like burned poo!" Oh goody. The Progeny have turned themselves on.  
  


"Tyler! Brassica! Apologise to Camelina right now!"  
  


"Sorry Cammy."  
  


As the Progeny continued taunting me, a giant snowy owl came in through the window. It was carrying a letter, with the address printed in green ink.  
  


_Miss Camelina MacKenzie_

_392 Astoria Crescent_

_Star's Hollow, Massachusetts_

_The United States of America_  
  


_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_  
  


_Dear Miss MacKenzie:  
  
_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
_

_Term begins September 1st. Due to your location, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid will be waiting for you in the Star's Hollow Town Square at Two o'clock in the morning on July 25th. Please bring one parent with you. He will take you to Diagon Alley where you can pick up all of your equipment. Please send an owl confirming your attendance by July 20th so we can notify Mr. Hadrid wether or not he should come to collect you.  
  
_

_Enclosed is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
_

_Yours:  
  
_

Minerva McGonagall  
  


_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress   
  
_

"Uh, mom, is this a joke?"  
  


"Absolutely not. You are a witch. Your father and I are both magical, but we choose not to use our magic. Now, lets see the second sheet."  
  


"Fine."  
  


_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
_

Uniform

_First Year Students Will Require:_

_ 1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ 2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ 3) One pair protective gloves (Dragon Hide)_

_ 4) One Winter Cloak (black w/ silver fastenings)_

_Please Note That All Clothing Should Carry Name Tags  
  
_

Set Books

_ The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade One) - Miranda Goshawk_

_ A History of Magic - Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory - Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transformation - Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi - Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions - Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them - Newt Scamander_

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection - Quentin Trimble  
  
_

Other Equipment

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal vials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales  
  
_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE **NOT** ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
_  


"Jeez, I thought Dumbledore would abolish that rule."  
  


"Kirk - "  
  


"What?"  
  


"I think getting Camelina her equipment and telling Minerva that she will be coming is a much more pressing issue than wether or not she can have her own broomstick."  
  


"Uh, mom?" I ventured. "You do remember how much I hate being referred to in the third person, right?"  
  


"Er, absolutely."  
  


"Cammy?"   
  


"Yes daddy?"  
  


"Who do you want to take you to Diagon Alley? Your mother, the one who will buy you books and then take you to museums, or your daddy, the one who will take you to test-fly brooms."  
  


"Obvious answer. No offense or anything mom, but I want dad to take me."  
  


"Righto. Well, get ready, we have two days until Hagrid gets here, and we won't be leaving London after he picks us up."  
  


**************************************************************************************************************

"Camelina! Hurry Up! Hagrid isn't going to wait for us!" My dad yelled up the stairs at me.  
  


"Okay daddy! What should I wear?"  
  


"Muggle clothes."  
  


"KIRK!" My mom poked her head out of the bathroom window. "Don't confuse her any more! Camelina dear, just wear normal clothing."  
  


"Thanks mom."  
  


"Your welcome dear."  
  


"CAMMY! HURRY UP!"  
  


**************************************************************************************************************

As my father and I walked down Main, towards the square, I started to ask him questions about his time at Hogwarts.   
  


"So, dad, where exactly is Hogwarts?"  
  


"No one is really sure. I think it's in Scotland though."  
  


"Okay, what does it look like?"  
  


"It's a giant castle - HAGRID!!! HELLO!" I looked up at the man my dad was waving at. He was about 8 feet tall, and twice the size of a normal man.  
  


"Kirk! How are you?"  
  


"Excellent. What are we using to get to Diagon Alley?"  
  


"Portkey. It connects in 30 seconds."  
  


"Oh, Hagrid, this is Camelina. Cammy, just touch the Portkey."  
  


"Okay." I held on to the portkey, as Hagrid counted down.  
  


"Five, Four, Three, Two, One." My surroundings started spinning around me, and suddenly I hit a cobblestone street.  
  


"Camelina, welcome to Diagon Alley." My dad made a sweeping gesture at the street that we had landed in. "So, do you want to get your wand first?"  
  


"Sure."  
  


"Well then, Kirk, since you are here, I'd better get back to Hogwarts, I left Fang with Snape." Hagrid announced. My dad laughed.  
  


"Is that egotistical bastard still there?"  
  


"Yep."  
  


"Oh, I hope Fang ate him. Well then, good bye."  
  


"Bye Hagrid."  
  


"Bye." Hagrid turned and walked out of Diagon Alley.  
  


"So, you said you wanted to get your wand first?"  
  


"Yeah, do you mind?"  
  


"No, but we have to go to Gringotts first."  
  


"Gringotts?"  
  


"Bank."  
  


"I see."  
  


"No you don't."  
  


"You're right... oh well, lead the way."

  
  


**************************************************************************************************************

  
  


Hey People! Please Review... I need 15 reviews before I put up the next chapter

  
  


Read my other story: [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=260717][1]

  
  


Review That One Too!!!!!

  
  


Draco's Gurl :-)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=260717



	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Author's Note - I screwed up last time (I actually don't own anything Harry Potter, too bad), but this is the last time you will see this!!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!! I ONLY OWN CAMELINA, HER FAMILY, AND THE EVENTS IN THIS BOOK!!! THE TOWN STAR'S HOLLOW BELONGS TO THE AMAZING KICK ASS SHOW GILMORE GIRLS!!! Okay, I'm done that... we can finally get on with the story :-) YAY :-) Oh, and I decided that the 10 reviews that I got on the last chapter were good enough, and I'm itching to get this up... reviewers will be noted at the bottom...

**************************************************************************************************************  
  


When Fury Hits Hogwarts - By Draco's Gurl

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Diagon Alley

**************************************************************************************************************  
  


My father and I walked out of Gringotts, with him carrying a bag of money. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Dad still had to explain the money system to me, I couldn't figure it out. I was so used to 100 cents to a dollar, etc. The American way. Oh well.  
  


"Alright Cammy. Do you want to go get a wand now?"  
  


"What've I got to lose? Well, besides money.... Let's go!"   
  


"Alright, Ollivander's is a couple of shops down from here..... ah, here it is. Ladies first."  
  


"Thank you kind sir." I could barely stifle a laugh.  
  


As we walked into Ollivander's, I was astounded. It had an attic-like smell, like there was a lot of musty old wood in the shop.  
  


"Ah, Kirk MacKenzie, 13 inches, Ash and Dragon Heartstring, am I not correct?" A short old man walked towards us, still talking. "And this must be your daughter?"  
  


"Yes it is Mr. Ollivander."  
  


"Nice to meet you. What is your name dear?" The old man turned to me.  
  


"Camelina. I'm starting Hogwarts."  
  


"Ah, so we'll need to get you a wand."  
  


"Please."  
  


"Uh, Mr. Ollivander?" My dad motioned to the old man.   
  


"Yes?"  
  


"She isn't accustomed to, well, our world. She's lived as a muggle until now."  
  


"Very well." Mr. Ollivander turned back to me. "Well, Miss MacKenzie, I'll just tell you some basic facts about Ollivander Wands. All are made from a unique magical substance. The most common ones we use here are Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feather, and Unicorn Hair. Ollivander Wands are made from the finest wood available. Also, the wand picks the user. This will be self-explanatory once you have your wand."  
  


"Cammy?"  
  


"Yes dad?"  
  


"I'm going to the Apothecary to get your potions ingredients. This may take a while. Wait here."  
  


"Alright." My dad walked out of the shop, leaving me alone with Mr. Ollivander.  
  


"Alright then, try this wand, Birch and Phoenix Feather, 9 inches." I took the wand. "Wave it around."  
  


Feeling like a total idiot, I waved the wand around. Nothing happened, and Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of my hand.  
  


"No fear, we'll find you a wand!" He wandered around the shop, handing me a wand every 10 seconds. None of them made him happy. I had no idea what was supposed to happen. It was all very weird. After about an hour, he handed me yet another wand. "Try this one. Ash, Unicorn Hair and Phoenix Feather, 10 ½ inches. A rather unusual combination. Nice for Charms."   
  


I took the wand, and waved it in the air. Suddenly, lavender and silver sparks came out of the end, and Mr. Ollivander started clapping.  
  


"Excellent, excellent. Well Miss MacKenzie, that is a very rare wand you have there. Very powerful if it is used properly." I payed 10 galleons for my wand, since it was so rare, and left the shop, running into a pale boy outside.  
  


"Oh, sorry!"  
  


"Watch your step mudblood."  
  


"What did you call me?"  
  


"Mudblood."  
  


"You stupid bastard!" I swung my fist at him, hitting him square in the nose. The boy stumbled back.  
  


"What the fuck?!?! You stupid bitch!"  
  


"Oops! Did I do that?" I sneered at the boy. _Great job Cammy! You haven't been in this world for 24 hours and you've already hit some guy. It doesn't matter how nice your upper-cut is. What is a mudblood anyway? Hey, didn't dad say that the Malfoys look like that... perfected sneer, pale, acid-blond eminem hair.... OH SHIT!!! I JUST ASSAULTED A MALFOY! Not good, not good, not good...._  
  


"Camelina, you done?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"What wand?"  
  


"Ash, Unicorn Hair and Phoenix Feather, 10 ½ inches."  
  


"How much?"  
  


"Ten galleons."  
  


"So, where do you want to go now?"  
  


"The book store."  
  


"Alright, what books do you need?"  
  


"Here's my supply list." I handed dad the parchment. He scanned over it.  
  


"Okay, and you aren't taking any extra subjects?"  
  
  
  


"What, you mean I can?"  
  


"I'm pretty sure."  
  


"Which ones?"  
  


"Divination, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. And I think that Snape has an advanced potions class. But it's 

invitational."  
  


"Okay, I think I might try to get into that potions thinga-mabobber."  
  


"I don't recommend it, Snape is an idiot, but if you want."  
  


"I do. Now let's go get the rest of my supplies." With that, we walked down Diagon Alley, towards the bookstore.  
  


**************************************************************************************************************  
  


Okay, now the fun part... I get to reply to all of your reviews *eg*:  
  


**Hermione and Harry Potter:** thanx a ton! I think it will... if you have any plot suggestions, feel free to e-mail them to me: [hils_e@hotmail.com][1] !  
  


**Plumeberry:** The reason the parent know the teachers is that the parents are "magical", therefore meaning they would have gone to Hogwarts/Durmstrang/Beauxbatons. And they live as muggles, k? It will all make sense if I ever finish!  
  


**Kitten Girl555:** luv the star thing! Keep reading, you'll love the plot :)  
  


**~wicked*witch~:** I think Draco Dearest is better, the plot will be slightly more interesting later. But I luv the fact that you luv this 

story!  
  


**~Evil Fiona~: **Haven't decided, probably will be 5th year though...  
  


**Kate: **OMG!!! How many times do I have to tell you people!!! If you could read, or bothered paying attention to detail, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT THE PARENTS ARE "MAGICAL"!!! Great constructive criticism *most sarcastic tone possible*. Go take out your crappy mood on a story that deserves it!  
  


**Elizabeth Davies: **believe me, there will be a lot more interaction with the other HP characters... does anyone have a suggestion for what house she should go in?  
  


**Viva: **shock is probably the only reason she took it so well... you're right, but at 10:30 at night, I really didn't feel like righting out a bunch of thoughts (hi, I'm lazy and exhausted from studying for all of my final exams I HATE MY SCHOOL!)  
  


**Q_gurl: **thanx! I luv it too!  
  


**Sarah Black: **I can't believe you hadn't read it already either... I'll keep writing, but I have an exhaustive workload and no time, but I'll stay up into the wee hours of the morning to get chapters done (does it matter if you fall asleep during and exam???). I'll get more up ASAP!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:hils_e@hotmail.com



	3. Meeting The Malfoys

When Fury Hits Hogwarts - By Draco's Gurl  
  


Chapter 3 - Meeting the Malfoys  
  


**************************************************************************************************************  


As soon as we finished shopping, we went to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. The man at the front desk gave us the key to Room 12. As we walked up the stairs towards the room, my dad asked me a surprising question.   
  


"So, Cammy, when I showed up outside Ollivander's, why did you look so surprised to see me?"  
  


"Uh, yeah that, um -"  
  


"Cammy, it's not like I'm going to punish you if you pounded someone. If you stole something, I may kill you, but either way."  
  


"Great, okay, well, I beat up someone who I think was a Malfoy 

because when I bumped into him outside of Ollivander's, he called me a mudblood."  
  


"Cammy, are you sure it was a Malfoy? What did the guy look like?"  
  


"Uh, he had acid-blonde, sorta platinum hair, he looked about 15 -"  
  


"Enough. It was Draco Malfoy. I may have to kill you."  
  


"Dad, are you joking?"  
  


"About the killing thing. But that sounds like he could be Malfoy's twin. Cammy, this is really bad. Lucius Malfoy has a lot of power at the Ministry."  
  


"Crud." _Just wait until Mum hears... 'Camelina did what?!?!?!' I am sooooo dead... and there was that jail place, Azkaban or something, I wonder if I could get sent there for pounding someone?_  
  


"Look, Cammy, calm down, I'll find Lucius and Draco in the morning, you can apologize then. Here's our room, come in and get some sleep."  
  


"Alright."  
  


**************************************************************************************************************  


The next day, as we walked into the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron, we saw two men, one the one I had bumped into, the other an older version of the boy. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward, towards the man and his son.   
  


"Lucius Malfoy. Good to see you."  
  


"Ah, Kirk, how are you? I trust Alexandra is well?"  
  


_My god_, I thought, _this is bull. This guy couldn't care less about how my mom is. I've seen dad act like this at business parties. Cheap small talk._  
  


"Alexandra is doing very well."  
  


"And this would be..." The man gestured at me.  
  


"My first child, Camelina. She's here to get her things for Hogwarts."  
  


"Any others?" The man asked.  
  


"Yes, twins, Tyler and Brassica. But they are back in America with Alexandra."  
  


"Well, Alexandra always had a thing for unusual names." _Huh? He knew my mom?_  
  


"That she did, Lucius, that she did." My dad sounded rather amused.  
  


"Draco," The man turned to his son. "Talk to this young woman. I'm sure she isn't interesting in business deals. Why don't you two go outside or something and talk?"  
  


"Very well sir."  
  


**************************************************************************************************************  


"So, you're the girl that hit me outside of Ollivander's, aren't you?"   
  


"What's it to you?"  
  


"Well, I was going to congratulate you on a nice punch, but your dad got there and I had to run."  
  


"Do you know what our dads are talking about?"  
  


"Yes I do."  
  


"Is there any chance of you telling me?"  
  


"Yes."  
  


"What are they talking about? Please?" I pleaded. _God knows that he isn't going to tell me. If he did I would be truly _

_surprised._  
  


"Fine. If you didn't know, they are doing some business deal together. That's why you are supposed to apologize to me. It's the only way the deal would go through."  
  


"Ha! As if I actually would."  
  


"Well, either way, if father asks I'll just tell him that you did."  
  


"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically.  
  


"You're welcome." What an ass! And I'm going to have to go to school with him too! "So, tell me about your family."   
  


"Uh, okay. There's my mom and dad, and I have twin siblings, Tyler and Brassica. They're the Devil's Progeny."  
  


"Literally? As in Voldemort's children?"  
  


"Of course not. They're just really evil."  
  


"Oh, I see. Well, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"  
  


"I really don't know. It seems cool, but I know nothing about it. Can you tell me anything?"  
  


"Well, considering I go there, sure. What do you want know?"  
  


"Well, where we sleep, what the teachers are like, where it is, any cool stuff, you get the idea."  
  


"Are you sure you want me to get started on the topic?" He asked.  
  


"Yes." I replied with a definitive tone in my voice.  
  


"Okay. We sleep in dorms that are organized by house. There are four houses, Gryfinndor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. When you get there, you put on an old hat, and it yells what house you go in. Most of the teachers are weird, but Snape is cool. Dumbledore, the headmaster, is an old muggle lover, and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher is a half-giant. There are dozens of secret passages, the trick is to find them all. That's about it."  
  


"Interesting."  
  


"It is. Oh, I'm supposed to take you to get an owl or whatever you want, shall we go now?"  
  


"Where do we go?"  
  


"Magical Menagerie." Draco beckoned at a small shop.  
  


"Let's go!" I tore of across the alley, towards the shop.

  
  


**************************************************************************************************************  


"So, what do you want to get? An owl, cat, rat, toad, or what?"  
  


"How about a cat? Those kittens are cute."  
  


"You mean those ones?" He pointed down the aisle towards the back of the store, where there were cages with full grown tiger, lions, panthers, and cheetahs.  
  


"What?" I coughed. "Those aren't kittens!"  
  


"They so are! The ones we have guarding the manor are three times that size."  
  


"What large kitties. And I meant the calico kittens over there, not the insanely large so called cats."  
  


"Be that way."  
  


"I will. And I think I'm going to get an owl. Please assure me that they don't come in the murderous brand."  
  


"I don't think they do, or else I would have one. How about one of those black ones? Or do you want a raven?"  
  


"Hmm, a raven sounds interesting...."  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  


Ten minutes later, when Draco and I walked out of the Magical Menagerie, he was carrying a cage containing my new owl, a grey one named Cassia.   
  


**************************************************************************************************************  


K, ppl, as I post this, I have no reviews for my last chapter and I am very upset. I will not post chapter 4, which you really want to read, until I have min. 20 reviews. THAT'S FINAL!!!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
